Crush : One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe Just can't control his emotions anymore..


_**One Shot! Yes! I just love how Tomoe reacts now that he has crush on Nanami. I love how he blushes and he has no control over it! Hehe.. So Here is a One Shot!**_

* * *

_**Crush?**_

* * *

Tomoe swept the last of the shrine and tried to collect his thoughts for the day. He was acting strange but he didn't seem to notice this himself.

Two weeks and they had come back from Izumo and the gods conference. It was rather large and he wasn't even suposse to go; Sadly he was cursed with a master that got herself in trouble.

He had to save her like always, but that wasn't what made him mad. ( Don't get him wrong, He was mad that she fell into Hell, But thats a different Story all together. )

Tomoe gripped the broom handle and looked out the window at his goddess. She was walking by with tons of tailmen in her hands; She was probably going to make the Sakura bloom. There was quite a few trees in the main yard..

He furrowed his brow and paused his work, Still staring. Not really realizing he was doing so.

Tomoe looked at her, making sure she was comfortable. His grip loosened on the broom handle and he sighed lightly. His thoughts were strange lately and he hated to admit to it.

"Gee, When I told you That She was A girl you liked I didn't think you'd stare at her all day. Thats creepy Tomoe-Kun!"

Tomoe suddenly felt Mizuki walk into the room, His stupid gestures giving the fox a massive headache.

" I was not staring, " Tomoe growled out, his words sounding like nails on a blackboard. He continued to sweep and Mizuki started to laugh.

"Oh? Whats wrong Tomoe? Do you finally feel the innocence and embarrassment of a crush?"

Tomoe growled and turned to look at the snake; He chucked the broom at him in annoyance, " Like you would know! Go and die!"

Mizuki stuck out his tongue as he saltered out of the room; leaving Tomoe to fume to himself and cuss.

That idiot of a snake! He had no idea what he was saying. Tomoe had no intention of invovling himself with a human girl.

He picked out the broom that he had thrown and gripped it; trying to hold down his anger.

But of course.. He was only Angry because Mizuki was right.

Tomoe looked down at his hand and winced, He had feelings for his Lady and Mistress and it wasn't something that he was exactly used to. He had always hid his emotions and when Nanami first came to the shrine it was strictly business. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her..

He looked back at the window. His eyes widened when Nanami waved and he choked at the thought of being caught.

Tomoe swiftly turned around as if he didn't see her and started to clean up the dirt he swept up.

All the years he had worked at the shrine he had never felt like this. His heart was beating rather quickly and he felt jittery whenever Nanami was close. He didn't want her to see how he was acting.

It was embarrassing to think about it. After five hundred years he had never felt these things before, but now? He lost all composer around Nanami.

His hand faltered with the broom and he paused, His hand gently found its way to his mouth and he closed his eyes in deep thought.

Tomoe liked her, he liked Nanami a lot.

But it was something he didn't want to admit so openly. He swallowed and recomposed himself.

There was a thing to this whole, " I like someone,' though. He couldn't control his emotions like he usualy could..

And it was Irritating.

Tomoe froze when he heard Nanamai walk into the shrine. Her footsteps were easy to define and his heart lurched.. Crap. It hurt in a good way. He breathed out and turned around to see Nanami smiling and walking towards him.

He held his breath and stared at her slightly, Then she came up to him. Her hair bounced from side to side and he paused. He couldn't breath...

"Hi Tomoe!" She smiled and he furrowed his brow, Trying to regain his fake personality and stare at her coldy.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

Nanami shook her head, " Nope! I just wanted to help you! Your always working hard I thought I could help you."

Tomoe looked at her and then rolled his violet eyes. How could he like someone so.. Innocent. Because everyone in Izumo and the Familiar gatherings knew he wasn't even close to being inncent himself.

Although he had his moments.

" I do not need it." He growled out and started to collect the dust in a dustpan.

Nanami pouted and knelt beside him, She reached for the dust pan and touched his hand. It was gentle and yet firm... Tomoe then had to deal with one emotion that he had grown to hate.

He blushed.

His body reacted quickly and he yanked his smooth hand away, hoping that the girl in front of him didn't see his blush.

" I said I could do it." He snapped and grabbed the pan from her. He soon dumped it and ground his teeth. Nanami pouted but the fox didn't care. He went to the kitchen and leaned over the counter, Trying to collect himself.

It was getting hard to act right. He felt his heart beat speed up and then slow down so much that it felt like someone was trying to kill him. Tomoe ran a hand through his white hair and breathed out.

"Tomoe?"

The fox froze and turned to see his master standing in the doorway. She looked worried as she approached him; then the petite girl placed a hand on his forehead and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Tomoe sucked in his breath and started at her mouth adsently for a few seconds. His hair fanned over her hand and she shook her head. He.. He wanted to kiss that lip. The kitsune swallowed and looked away.

"You don't have a fever; But your all red. Are you hot?"

Tomoe winced and looked at her, His eyes glanced at her quickly, Traveling over her before he jerked his head away, _'No, but you are. '_ Tomoe thought to himself and then cursed.

"I'm fine." He muttered and started to pull away.

It had to be physical, It had to be. How could he remotely like anything else right? Wrong.

He loved her smile and the way her eyes lit up. His face burned and he sighed, " I have more duties to do.. Excuse me."

He started to walk out when Nanami grabbed his arm. He froze in place and looked at Nanami, his eyes grew wide.

"Tomoe.."

His ears flopped and he swallowed, His heart started to thump against his chest.

"Don't over work yourself okay?" She smiled and patted his head before leaving the room.

Tomoe put a hand over his mouth and blushed immedialty. He felt sick and he wanted to scream at her for making his heart beat so fast. It hurt.. He cluched his chest and breathed out. He was shaky and he mentally swore.

He never felt this way before.. It was so different from what he was used to. He was used to working and doing his duties but now he was like any other teenage boy with his heart pounding hopelessly for a female.

It was his demon hormons coming into play after all these years. It had to be...

Tomoe swallowed and sighed out into the air, half wishing Mikage was there so he could explain this to him.

He didn't know much about crushes...

But he was pretty sure that he had one; and as Onikiri and Kotetsu said behind his back the other day..

'He had it bad..."

* * *

_**End Of One-Shot**_


End file.
